


Party Disaster

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Partying, Protective Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Raph is always protecting Veneranda from anyone who harms her. When he and the others were invited to a huge party hosted by Hentaya and Belinda, will he be able to protect her from an ex-boyfriend looking to take Randa away from him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All OCs belong to me
> 
> (deviantart.com/delilahmonclova18/gallery/66047838/rise-of-the-tmnt-profiles)
> 
> This will be my first mature story so I hope you enjoy

{Veneranda's POV}

"Hiya! Veneranda here! I'm just your normal girl! Well~, not so normal. I live in the Hidden City. A mystical city that's right under the streets of New York. Yokai and mutants alike live here and they have their own businesses. I was raised here by my mama Alba who owns an ice cream shop. Which is also our home and I help her part-time. But my main occupation is being a news reporter for the Mystical Hidden Times. It's a super popular newspaper company that gives out the news throughout the Hidden City. Anyways, when I'm not helping my mama or getting the news for Mr. G, I usually hang out with my friends who are also superheroes tasked of stopping Baron Draxum from mutating all of humanity. Out of everyone, I have a super close relationship with Raph aka Beary Boo. He's super strong yet super kind and determined. He's the leader and tries his hardest to become a great leader. Though his decisions does cause us to get ourselves in dangerous situations. But nonetheless he's my best friend."

|Lair| {Normal POV}  
|Arcade|

Rabiria: Jeanette is about to get a high score in Pants Pants Revolution!

April: Go girl! You can do it!

Charlotte: Don't mess this up.

Jeanette: I won't. I've played this game many times before.

Charlotte: Sure~ you have...

Scylla: Lotte, don't be like that.

Charlotte: I'm just saying.

|Main Area|

Veneranda, in her workout outfit, is doing push-ups while Raph is lifting weights.

Veneranda: 100! I'm done with a hundred push-ups.

Raph: (puts down weights) That's good, Pudding. Whew! My arm is stiffed!

Veneranda: It is?

Raph: Nothing to worry about.

Leo enters the main area. Carrying a purple envelope with green linings on it.

Leo: Guys, look what I found at the ladder.

Donnie: What is it, Leo?

Mikey: Cool! An envelope!

April: Envelope? Who send it?

Leo: Not sure but it doesn't have an address or a name or anything.

Charlotte: Just open it and see what's inside.

When Leo opens the envelope, a hologram version of Belinda Vixen appears.

Belinda: Hello there! I'm Belinda Vixen, the Elemental Master of Poison and the Snake Queen.

Mikey: The Snake Queen?!

Leo: Not this snake lady again... What does she want?

Belinda: If you have gotten this envelope, it means you have been invited to Hentaya's huge party. This party will have everything you could ever imagine. Food, entertainment, a beautiful scenery and more! The party starts tonight at 6:30 sharp and it's located at Hentaya's estate outside of New York as shown with the map inside. I hope to see you there! (blows a kiss before disappearing)

Scylla: A party?!

April: That sounds fun.

Veneranda: It sure does... But you sure we should go?

Jeanette: We should. It's a party after all. Why? Is there something wrong?

Veneranda: I'm just asking. I have a feeling this could be a trap after what happened at Big Mama's party.

Leo: True... But we can't say no to such an occasion as this! This is our once-in-a-lifetime to show what we can do! Let's go there tonight!

Everyone (except Veneranda): Yeah!

|Tonight|  
|Hentaya's Estate|

Outside of New York, in the countryside, there is a gathering of many Yokai and mutants who has arrived at Hentaya's estate. It is a large mansion with Egyptian themes like pyramids and having hieroglyphics on the walls and pillars. Hentaya is looking out of the window to see the many guests that have arrived.

Hentaya: My my, look at all of my guests. There's so many coming here tonight.

Belinda: Of course! I made sure that everyone is invited!

Hentaya: Are all the preparations ready?

Belinda: Absolutely, your highness. I also made the beds in case our guests gets... tuckered out. (winks at her)

Hentaya: (chuckles) Right. Make sure everything goes perfect for my party. I don't want any rule breakers you know?

Belinda: Understood, Hentaya. Leave all of it to me. (walks away)

|Ballroom|

The ballroom is a retangular-shaped area with golden floors and ceilings, a sparkling golden chandelier, a stage where a bunch of musicians are playing music, and guests wearing formal attire. The Turtles and their team arrive at the ballroom. Wearing their formal attire with the boys wearing tuxedos and the girls wearing dresses.

Leo: Fancy~...

Donnie: This place is amazing!

Mikey: So sparkly!

Raph: (sniffs) And smells delicious!

Josephina: It's beautiful... I would love to stay in a place like this.

Jeanette: Me too!

Leo: We should split up and do our thing. But remember, we have to be cool about it. Don't do anything stupid.

Mikey: We get it, Leon! We know how to behave during a party like this! I'm a master at this!

Donnie: (to himself) I beg to differ...

They split up and check out of the ballroom. As Raph grab some snacks from the snack table, he spots Veneranda being surrounded by guys.

Guy 1: Well aren't you a beautiful lady? Are you here by yourself?

Veneranda: Uh...

Guy 2: How about you come with me? I'll take you a garden I found.

Veneranda: Well...

Guy 3: We should dance together. Shall we?

Veneranda: Um...

Raph: Hey! (steps in front of Veneranda with a mean look on his face) Can't you see she's clearly uncomfortable?! Give her some space or Raph will make you move!

Afraid, they run away. Raph turns to Veneranda with a assuring look on his face. His eyebrows lower a bit.

Raph: You okay? Were those guys bothering you?

Veneranda: I'm fine. They were acting kind but...

Raph: Don't worry. I won't let them bother you. If they try to lay a finger on you, just call my name and Beary Boo will take care of the problem for you. Okay.

Veneranda: Okay. Thanks, Beary Boo. I can always count on you.

Raph blushes a bit harshly. He looks away and scratch behind his head in a nervous state. Randa walks off to go grab a drink from the drink area. But before she could grab one, she senses something was behind and turn around.

Veneranda: Huh?

Jacqualin: Hello, Veneranda.

Veneranda: Eh?! Jac, what are you...?!

Jacqualin: I have been invited to this party. It's been a long time since I last saw you.

Veneranda: You too... But...

Jacqualin: But what?

Veneranda: I-I didn't expect you to be here.

Jacqualin: I kinda know we would cross paths one day. The Lou told me so. And now, it has come true. How about you and me (grabs her wrist) go somewhere private? You know, to talk about all things I missed?

Veneranda: I don't know about that... We broke up and I don't really feel...

Before she could finish her sentence, Jac pulls her to take her somewhere. Sensing that something's wrong, Raph quietly leaves the ballroom without the others noticing. Jac drags her to the hallway before heading to one of the bedrooms. He lets go of her hand and closes the door. Locking it in the process.

Veneranda: Look, I don't really want to talk right now. Just let me go back to the ballroom. Please?

Jacqualin: No need to panic. I just want to talk to you... Please sit down on that bed and we'll talk.

Veneranda: But I...

Jacqualin: Randa!

She quickly sits down and Jac follows suit.

Veneranda: Look, if you want us to be together again, I'm sorry but that would a no.

Jacqualin: Please give me another chance. Sure we have our problems here and there but I really miss you. (touches her shoulder) How about we start dating again? Starting all over and being back to how it used to be?

Veneranda: I told you no. I already gave you enough chances and it always end the same. So please leave me alone on this.

Jacqualin: Stubborn as ever. All I want is a second chance and you're not letting me have it.

Veneranda: I have a reason! This conversation is over!

She tries to storm off and about to unlock the door. Jac stops her by pulling and pushing her to the bed. He then gets on top of her as she tries to get up.

Veneranda: What are you doing?! Let me go!

Jacqualin: Only until you said you give me another chance.

Veneranda: No! Someone, help!

Jacqualin: Now now, no need to scream. (uses voodoo magic to cover her mouth) I won't do anything unless you agree that we should be together again.

But she shakes her head no violently before begin struggling to get him off of her.

Jacqualin: I see. Well maybe this would change your mind. (grabs her breast and starts rubbing it)

Veneranda: (muffles) Wait! Stop! What are you...?! (gasps)

Jacqualin: Don't be scared... I'm just doing what a boyfriend do with their girlfriend.

Veneranda: (muffles) Please stop! (struggling to get him off)

Jacqualin: Don't resist it, Randa. Let me help you ease your frustration. (starts taking off her clothes)

Veneranda: (muffles) No! Don't! Someone! Help me!

Suddenly, a large red energized fist smashes through the door and hits Jac. Causing him to go through the window and the voodoo magic fazed away. Veneranda sits up to see who did that. What she saw made her sighed in relief.

Raph: Good thing I brought my tonfas just in case! (runs to her) Are you okay, Pudding? Are you hurt somewhere? Did someone harm you in any way?

Veneranda: (tearing up) I'm fine, Beary Boo... (hugs him) So glad you're here... I was gonna be...

Raph: (shushes) It's okay... Beary Boo's here. Who did this to you?

Veneranda: It was my ex-boyfriend.

Raph: Ex-boyfriend?

|Later On|  
|Garden|

The garden of Hentaya's estate has many different types of flowers and trees. Butterflies fluttering around and small animals like rabbits roaming around the garden. At the benches, Randa explains everything to Raph.

Raph: So he's a jealous-type eh?

Veneranda: Yeah... He wants to be with me again like old times. But I already gave him enough chances.

Raph: You did the right thing. I don't like guys who are jealous! Just because your girlfriend is talking to another guy doesn't mean she's gonna sleep with him or something! I would love to punch him hard for you, Pudding!

Veneranda: No need for that. I'm just glad you saved me. But how did you know I was in danger?

Raph: It was thanks to my overprotective brother instincts! Raph immediately knew that something was gonna happen. So I secretly followed you in the shadows until it's the right timing to save you.

Veneranda: I see. Well thank you so much. Once we get home, I'll make a very special dessert for you. It'll be a batch of chocolate chip cookies in shape of hearts!

Raph: That sounds good! (pump fist to the air) Can't wait for that! Anyways, is there anything you want me to do to make you feel better? I know you don't want to show the others how you really feel.

Veneranda: Hm... There is one thing...

Raph: Hm?

Veneranda: Could we...?

Raph: Could we what?

Veneranda: Um... Um... (stands up) Sorry. I just... need to walk around for a bit. (runs off)

Raph: Pudding! (runs after her)

Veneranda soon stops at the meadow area of the forest. Her dress were ripped from the tree branches and bushes that she ran into.

Raph: (panting) Pudding, what the hell?! Why did you ran like that all of the sudden?! You know you can talk to me if you have anything on your mind! Let's just talk it out okay?! (no response) Pudding? (approaches her slowly) Pudding... (puts his hand on her shoulder) Pudding, what's wrong? Please talk to me. Look at me.

Veneranda: Would you... (turns to look at Raph) make love to me?

Raph: Huh?

Veneranda: Sorry! That was really stupid of me to ask you that! After what happened and everything!

Raph: Calm down... Look, I know you're scared about what happened with your ex-boyfriend and all... Besides I would do anything to make you happy. So if you want me to make to love to you then sure. I'll do it.

Veneranda: Really?

Raph: Of course. I'm not lying am I?

Veneranda: (shakes her head) I don't sense you are. But what about...?

Raph: I'll leave that to my brothers. They can take care of that little problem. Now come on. We should head back to the party. Later, we can head somewhere private to do just that. Okay? (she nods in agreement) Okay. (grabs her hand) Let's go.

Veneranda: But my dress...

Raph: Hillary can fix your dress. I'll tell her what happened and she can fix your dress.

Veneranda: Okay.

The two head back to the estate where the party is still going on. They head to the ballroom where the guests are gathering around.

Leo: There you are! Where have you two...? Veneranda? What happened to you?

Mikey: Why is your dress all ripped up?!

Veneranda: (smiling) It's a long story. Sugar, could you fix my dress for me?

Hillary: Sure thing, dear! I had found a sewing/dressing room so we can use that to fix it! Follow me and I'll show you.

Veneranda: Okay! (follows Hillary)

Donnie: Raph, do you know what happened to Randa?! She looks... (Raph gives him the look) different?

Raph: I don't want to talk about it. But I'll tell you this. There's someone in this party who's stalking her.

Leo: A stalker?!

Raph: (shushes) His name is Jac and he's a practitioner of voodoo magic. Randa gave me a photo as to what he looks like. (takes out and shows his brothers the photo) That's him on the right. Could you make sure he doesn't get close to Pudding?

Mikey: Absolutely!

Leo: We won't let anyone hurt one of our friends.

Donnie: I'll add some extra security that will guarantee he won't bother her.

Raph: Thanks, guys. I knew I can count on you.

Leo: What are hermanos for. We hermanos have to stick together no matter what.

Raph: Right. Just make sure he doesn't come close to her. But you need to do it with stealth and grace.

Mikey: We got the squill, Raph! You can count on us!

Raph: (shushes) And silence too.

Mikey: (whispers) Sorry... You can count on us.

Later on, as the guests are standing around talking and whatnot, Jac appears. Looking around as if he's looking for something. The three brothers and the others spots him and keeps a close eye on him while Raph heads off to meet Veneranda who is wearing a newly repaired dress.

Raph: Hillary did a great job on the repairment. You look adorably beautiful.

Veneranda: (chuckles) Thanks. Though she did add a few things to make it more unique.

Raph: I can see that. Now let's get going before... (shrieks when seeing Hentaya)

Hentaya: Hello there. Are you going somewhere?

Veneranda: We're just a bit tired from all the partying that's going on and stuff.

Hentaya: I see... "All tuckered out" eh? (chuckles) Before I let you pass, you need to solve a riddle.

Raph: A riddle?

Veneranda: Oh yeah! Hentaya is known for making riddles for people! If they got the riddle correct, they get a free prize! But if they got it wrong, they would be put in a curse.

Hentaya: This curse is randomized so you don't know what you'll get. Now let's get this riddle started. It's only one so it should be easy for you to figure it out. (clears her throat)

/Who makes it, has no need of it.  
Who buys it, has no use for it.  
Who uses it can neither see nor feel it.  
What is it?\

Raph: Uh... Hm... That's a toughie... Hm...

Veneranda: Um... Who makes it, has no need of it... Wait a minute. Are you talking about a... a...?

Raph: I'm gonna guess it! It's... a coffin! Am I right?!

Hentaya: Yup. And now you two get a free prize. (snaps her finger to summon golden plush teddy bears) I can sense that you two love teddy bears. Though it's made out of gold, it feels just like a regular teddy bear. I hope you two enjoy. (walks away) Also, you may pass.

Veneranda: Thank you! (snuggles teddy bear) So soft~...

They resume walking to the stairs and went up. They then head to one of the bedrooms in which they enter and Raph closes the door behind him. Locking it tight to make sure nobody barge in. Veneranda puts the teddy bear on the dresser before sitting on the bed. Raph does the same and the two stare at each other. Blushing a bit harshly.

Raph: Puddng, you sure you want to go through this?

Veneranda: Yes... After all, I trust you the most out of everyone. And you were always there for me. Making me feel better when I feel down and so understanding. If I want someone to be my first, I want you to be just that.

Raph: Okay. If you want to stop just say it and we'll stop.

She nods and they slowly starts to kiss. He cups her face cheeks before getting on top of her. They then stop and look at each other. Their eyes fluttering and blushing even harder. Raph then lean towards her neck before stopping just inches away.

Raph: Is this okay?

Veneranda nods and he begins kissing her neck lovingly. Causing her to gasps slightly in pleasure. His left hand then grabs her breast and starts rubbing it gently. Making her gasps a bit more in pleasure.

Raph: (stops and looks at Veneranda) Want me to undress you?

Veneranda: I got this. (sits up) Be right back. (heads to the bathroom)

While in the bathroom, Raph begins taking off everything on him except for his red shorts. Randa steps out of the bathroom. Only in her bra and underwear which are both pink with white polka dots all over it. Both having white trimmings on it and a small hot pink bow in the middle of the bra.

Veneranda: (blushing harshly) Um... How do I look?

Raph: (gulps while blushing harshly) You look so cute. Yet so beautiful.

Veneranda: (chuckles happily) Thanks. (sits down) You look very handsome. I kinda imagine you being all muscular beneath your shell. (looks down a bit while blushing)

Raph: So you're absolutely ready?

Veneranda: (nods) I'm absolutely ready, Beary Boo. (kisses him on the lips)

Raph begins rubbing her breasts as they kissed. They then lay down with Raph being on top of her. Raph takes off her bra to reveal her breasts and resumes rubbing it. Making her moan pleasurably.

|Ballroom|

Jac: Where is that girl? She has to be here somewhere.

Leo: Excuse~ me sir! Why the long face?

Jac: Huh? I don't have time to talk to you. I'm looking for someone. Her name is Veneranda and she's my ex-girlfriend.

Leo: Ex-girlfriend?

Jac: Yes. I want to be with her again but clearly she isn't here. Perhaps you know where she went off to?

Leo: Nope! Not a slightest clue of her whereabouts.

Donnie: So you should look somewhere else. Who knows? She could be in the gardens.

Jac: The gardens eh? I'll check it out. (walks off)

Donnie: (whispers to Leo) Not to worry. I have set a trap that's guarantee to not fail.

Leo: (whispers to Donnie) And you think it would work?

Donnie: (whispers) Absolutely. Leave it to the genius.

Leo: If you say so...

|Raph and Veneranda|

Raph removes his shorts to reveal his manthing. He then removes her underwear.

Raph: Once we do this, there's no turning back. You sure you want me to take your...?

Veneranda: Virginity? Yes... I don't want anybody else to take it except you.

Raph: (nods) Okay. (sighs) Here goes nothing.

He slowly pushes his manthing inside her. Making her gasps in pain until it is completely inside.

Raph: (concerned look) Are you okay, Pudding?! Does it hurt?

Veneranda: A little. Don't worry about it.

Raph: I'm gonna start moving slow. Tell me if you want to go faster.

Randa nods and Raph starts moving slowly. She moans slightly with her eyes half-way closed. Raph leans a bit closer. Close enough for Randa to wrap her arms around his neck.

Veneranda: Please go faster.

He does what she said and starts moving a bit faster. Making her moan more and tightening her hold on Raph's neck. He moves faster and faster which makes them moan even more. He lifts her upward and stops suddenly.

Veneranda: Beary Boo?

Raph: Sorry! I didn't mean to do that. What was I thinking?

Veneranda: Calm down... It's okay. Guess this whole thing feels really good huh.

Raph: Even though it's our first time.

Veneranda: (kisses) Yeah. I have to agree with that. But you know, I'm glad you're my first. I love you so much!

Raph: (blushes even harsher) You do?

Veneranda: Absolutely!

Raph: (kisses) I love you too, Pudding. I'll always love you. (continues kissing)

They continue making love throughout the night.


	2. Aftermath

|Next Day|  
|Early Morning|

Mikey: (yawns) That was one crazy party huh?!

Leo: Agree. It was awesome but we need to go home.

Donnie: (nods) But shouldn't we get Raph before we go?

Josephina: Good idea! Leonardo, Michelangelo, you two get him and we'll meet you at the Turtle Tank.

The two nod and heads out of get Raph. Once at one of the doors, Leo knocks on it.

Leo: Raph, are you in here? We're leaving now so come on out! (no response) Raph? Raphael~... Okay, buddy. I have no other choice but to do this. (slashes door to open)

They approach Raph who is sound asleep.

Mikey: He's sleeping.

Leo shakes Raph's shoulder slightly and softly.

Leo: Raphie, wake up... We're gonna head back home.

Raph: (mumbles) Let me have a few minutes of sleep, pop...

Mikey: Wake up!

Mikey pulls the blanket off of Raph and Veneranda. When they saw it, both Leo and Mikey screams so loudly that it echoes through the forest.

|Front|

April: There you are! Now come on, we're gonna get home!

Leo: Uh... Right. (whispers to Raph) Raph, what the hell happened last night? Why were you...?

Raph: (shushes; whispers to Leo) I don't want to talk about it right now. It's a long story. I'll explain later.

Leo: How about you do it now? I would LOVE to hear this.

Raph: Not now. Later. Okay?

Leo: Fine...


End file.
